


Back To You

by haosmullet



Series: 30 Stories for 30 Songs [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, CEO! Wonwoo, Confused Kim Mingyu, Cute but sad too, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ex Lovers, M/M, Random Song Challenge, Reminiscing, ex boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haosmullet/pseuds/haosmullet
Summary: Mingyu carred lost of regrets from that night, from the past. Was it possible, still, to turn back time?Part 4: Meanie;Song 4: Back To December - Taylor Swift





	Back To You

There was no evident reason for them to end it. He even doubted that a period had existed for their lives to start a new paragraph, a new page, a new chapter. Once, certainly, unwanted for Mingyu. The hot days of August heating the bookstore in which he worked, making time pass slowlier then it would normally do. Days contrasting so much with the previous 2 years of his relationship with Wonwoo. He had promised himself that he would stop returning to that, to those days, to those problems unsolved, to try and make sense out of something that didn’t even pretended to have one at first. And yet, those thoughts and memories crossed his mind more than he wished it did. 

It was also summer when they first shared a first glance, indeed. At that same place. Time repeating itself but coming along with much different events, different outcomes. The cute boy in round glasses that would spend most of his days searchings for books, for words to contrast with the rushing movement of the city. 

 

‘It’s also my favorite book..’ Mingyu tried once, as they were alone at the store for two hours or so, shyly approaching the so common stranger now. 

‘Ah..’ Wonwoo looked at the object in his hand, ‘really?’ a beautiful smile appearing on his lips. 

‘Yes. I’ve read it thousand of times already. The perks of being an attendant at a bookstore’ 

Laughs. He loved the ones from that boy; all of the smiles and jokes shared on road adventures, ones that Mingyu admired and captured in his mind through the passenger seat. All it took for him was 3 months. 3 months of picnics, of simple conversation, of book recommendations, of Wonwoo in his life. Only 3 months for him to fall deeply in love for him. 

 

All of those many months getting back now, passing through Mingyu’s mind as the door sounded that so familiar sound. Mingyu facing his now very unfamiliar face, a rather confused and hard expression. It’s been a while by then, some months that could have been lived happily as before that were washed away by tears and regret. 

‘Hi.’ the dark low voice of Wonwoo made its way through Mingyu’s ear like the old melody of his favorite song. 

‘Hey.’ he responded shortly, wanting to say a lot but choosing to say nothing yet. 

‘I- I just wanted to.. Pass by and ask how you are’ Wonwoo said, not really facing Mingyu’s searching eyes. 

‘I’m okay. And you?’ 

‘Good. I’ve just returned from Thailand, actually.’ 

‘Oh.. great. You’ve been busy?’ Mingyu tried to fake the sadness in his eyes, not really succeeding on covering it. 

‘Yeah. I think so. Just the normal stuff, you know’ 

‘I know. And how is you family going? I haven’t seen them in a while now’ Mingyu did dearly miss those holidays together. The food made with love that he, himself, would help Wonwoo’s mother on preparing. ‘You’re really one to marry, huh?’ she would jokingly say all the time. And how he wished that to happen. Wonderful days they were, full of joy, funny stories from a mischievous childish Wonwoo. 

‘They’re good. They ask me about you sometimes’ replied Wonwoo, focusing on the books exposed there, as always. 

 

Maybe it had all started like that, for sure. Busy. Always busy, no time for much. Mingyu didn’t blame him at all, being CEO exhausted the boy, made him tired physically and mentally. Travels for business everywhere, all the time. To be together in person seemed like a whole event after a couple of used plane tickets. But Mingyu waited for him. He could wait, he loved him so much that the few hours that they could speak on the phone made his day brighter by the second. 

But. 

That word, maybe, was the real thing to blame. When it was planted on Mingyu’s mind, he couldn’t really get rid of it. He was traveling but with whom. He’d got a reunion but for how long. Love started to turn into obsession, into jealousy, into afraid. He was deeply afraid of losing him, so scared that in the end, he, himself, pushed Wonwoo away. Constant desires for reaffirmation, ‘do you really love me?’, ‘do you really care?’, ‘is it all worth it?’, that Wonwoo kept on securing, like a mantra. 

 

But suspicion. When did Mingyu lost his trust on Wonwoo? Maybe he was just so accustomed with being hurt that he thought Wonwoo would just repeat the same to him. He wanted to go back in time, back to that December night in which everything ruined in front of his eyes. His constant insecurity, Wonwoo tiredness. Not a great match. 

‘Why do I have to be the one waiting all the time? I don’t even know what you do there, wherever you go!’ Mingyu shouted, taking all of his sorrow from his chest. 

‘You know very well! What are you even trying to say, Mingyu?’ 

‘Who are you with? And if you just found someone else better than me, how would I know? And then I’m the foolish one waiting for you to give me the slightest attention’

‘Do you think I’m cheating on you? Really? Don’t you trust me?’ 

‘I really wanted to but it seems so hard sometimes, Wonwoo’ 

‘Then why are you here? If you think it’s all a lost of time, why are you with me? If I’m cheating on you like that why are we together still?’ 

 

It was his fault. His imaginary mind, his insecure heart. He just ran away from that questions. He just got out of there and never came back. It was all because of him in the end, Wonwoo gave him all of his love, his precious love, and Mingyu only gave him goodbyes without further explanation. Without any other conversation. 

 

‘I’m sorry’ Mingyu said, bluntly, cutting through the silence that filled the air. ‘I.. I know it may be too late now, but I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for that night, and for everything else.’ 

Wonwoo took a deep breath ad faced Mingyu, whose tears couldn’t be held anymore. Time had passed, and they were there, locked and unused, ready for that very conversation to happen. 

‘It’s okay. I should’ve paid more attention to you’ Wonwoo replied, voice as low as a whisper, as he got close to the balcon in which Mingyu was shielding himself. 

‘No. It had nothing to do with you or what you should’ve done. I.. I grew selfish and obsessed, I destroyed everything for us. We were happy, we really were. And I just couldn’t bare so much happiness, I did it to us, and I’m very sorry. I should’ve reached you, called you, contacted you in some way but I guess I was too ashamed for that. But I’m here, swallowing all of my pride.’ He wished he could’ve that courage a long time ago, he wished that months had not passed in between, he wished that he had realized what he had when Wonwoo was there, that he has treasured what they were. 

‘I forgive you, Mingyu. Don’t cry for that anymore.’ Wonwoo said, reaching out and shoving that river of tears away from the boy’s face. ‘We can change the past. It’s in the past. I accept you apologies, with all of my heart.’ 

Mingyu tried to recompose himself, but the boy’s touch on his face, the touch that he missed so much; so much that just that slight touch felt like something was burning inside of him. There was really no turning back in time, no going back to the past. There was only now and what could come from it. 

‘Do you think we could ever begin again someday?’ 

‘I don’t know. We can find out, someday.’ Wonwoo said. A small smile on his lips as a response.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So, what did you think? Did you like it? Tell me! :)  
> Please, leave comments, suggestions or anything you want! 
> 
> If you wish to request me something, or just chat about kpop, hit my dm on twittet @mhaosmullet!  
> See ya!


End file.
